Pop Songs: Gundam Wing Style
by Ruu-chan
Summary: These are just songs that I re-wrote in Gundam style: Heero=Britney Spears, Duo=Christina Aguilera, Trowa=*NSYNC, Quatre=Shakira, and Wufei=Willa Ford. R+R!!! ^_^
1. Heero Yuy's Version of '...Baby One More...

Heero's Version of Britney Spears' "...Baby One More Time"   
  
AN: Hello everybody!! Well..I don't own Gundam Wing but I own Heero's version of the song...not the B.S. version of it. Well...Enjoy and please R+R!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
Oh Damn ol' Peacraft   
How was I suppose to know  
That you were not a virgin  
Oh Damn ol' Peacraft   
I should've killed you and just go  
And you'd be out of sight, yeah  
Show me where can I just kill you  
Tell when I can burn down all you clothes now   
Oh because  
  
(Chorus)   
Your stupid braids are killing me (and I)   
I must confesspoints to spandex I paid for these(paid for these)   
You choke me when you hug me by the neck   
Give your keys  
To your Lexus one last time!  
  
Oh Damn ol' Peacraft   
The reason I kill..is you   
Bitch you called me 'Honey'!  
Oh ugly @$$hole   
There's nowhere else that I would go  
When you bleed to death on your grave   
Show me where can I just kill you   
Tell when I can burn down all you clothes now   
Oh because  
  
Your stupid braids are killing me (and I)   
I must confesspoints to spandex I paid for these(paid for these)   
You choke me when you hug me by the neck   
Give your keys  
To your Lexus one last time!  
  
And so on...  
  
I will do Duo's version of Christina Aguilera's 'What A Girl Wants' Please this was my first songfic with humor on it! So please tell me whatcha think!!! R+R!!  
  
  
  
  



	2. Duo Maxwell's Version of 'What A Girl Wa...

Duo Maxwell's Version of 'What a Girl Wants'  
Hi every1! Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! And I hope you enjoy this one (Muse: Of course they will! It's Duo Maxwell!) Anyway! I own this version of the song but I don't own the REAL thing...well please R+R and tell me whatcha think!! Enjoy!  
  
What a guy wants what a guy feels  
What a guy wants what a guy feels  
  
I wanna thank you, Dear DeathScythe of mine  
You're the reason why I cost a dime  
While I streal all the money, you just stay still outside. (Yea right!)  
Hilde's all mine and be never yours...  
Because you always act like a damn metal ho  
Flashing your scythe blinding me  
Making Hilde pay all my bills for me  
  
(Chorus)  
What a Guy wants what a guy feels  
Feels like something that is just so not real  
And I'm thanking you for not telling me what it is  
What a Guy wants what a guy feels  
What I want is kill Oz and let it explode  
And then blame Quatre for telling the damn code  
(What I want..is your rubber band  
Your rubber band is what I want)  
  
There was a time when Trowa destroyed my precious doll...  
If it happens again I'll shoot his balls  
But DS you know me better  
Instead I'd cut them off (ooh)  
Heero said that he would kill me by next week  
And that's why I packed up and got you and leave  
Wufei called me once 'weakling'  
But I bother him calling him 'The Weakest Link'  
  
What a Guy wants what a guy feels  
Feels like something that is just so not real  
And I'm thanking you for not telling me what it is  
What a Guy wants what a guy feels  
What I want is kill Oz and let it explode  
And then blame Quatre for telling the damn code  
(What I want..is your rubber band  
Your rubber band is what I want)  
  
Well...that's it for Duo Maxwell!! Please tell me whatcha think! I wouldn't mind flames! It's your opinion after all! Please r+r! And next will be Trowa Barton's Version of 'It's Gonna be Me' by *Nsync!!  
  
  



	3. Trowa Barton's Version of 'It's Gonna Be...

Trowa Barton's Version of 'It's Gonna Be Me'   
  
By: SuPeiNGo RuuKii  
  
Hey every1! Hope you liked the other chapters! ^_^ I know I had fun doing them while my mom was staring at me with a sweatdrop...but other than that, I don't own Gundam Wing, I don't own the real version of this song but I own this version of it...hope you enjoy!!!! ***Read and Review!!!!!!***  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You might've been hurt, babe  
That ain't the truth  
You've seen all sick and dumb, oh  
I remember you yelled me  
That my quote was just  
No death, no fun  
And That's why I run  
  
Chorus:  
  
Every little prank I do  
Never hear a squeal from you   
I don't want amnesia again  
But I'm not like Ken  
Jesus, when you need something   
Scary at sometime   
Guess what  
I ain't no Ken!  
  
I order you to   
Squeal as hard as you might   
Because when I turn off the light, you just   
Glare at, me when   
You really noticed I ain't no Ken   
I thought you were scared   
But I just yelled  
  
Every little prank I do  
Never hear a squeal from you   
I don't want amnesia again  
But I'm not like Ken  
Jesus, when you need something   
Scary at sometime   
Guess what  
I ain't no Ken!  
  
There comes a day   
When you notice then and see  
When you get some (get some, get some, get some, GET SOME)   
Get some medicine  
  
I notice you   
Think that I'm a doll  
Don't wanna to help ya  
Cuz I'm not like that   
And finally you think that you're not all sick  
Well guess what, guess what  
  
Every little prank I do  
Never hear a squeal from you   
I don't want amnesia again  
But I'm not like Ken  
Baby, when you need something   
Scary at sometime   
Guess what  
I AIN'T NO KEN!!!  
  
*faints*   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa: ...Who was I was talking about anywayz?   
  
Supeingo Ruukii: You're talking to a little girl! ^___^   
  
Trowa: ... why?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: She thought you looked like Ken and she started bothering you when Catherine told you to babysit her! ^____^   
  
Trowa: ...which Ken?   
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Ken...looks at Trowa Ken...Barbie's boyfriend???  
  
Trowa: glares ...You're cruel...  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: kisses Trowa in the cheek Thanks!! blushes ^_____^   
  
Trowa: ...looks at you Please review...looks at Supeingo Ruukii...before she sings the Titanic song...  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: sings VERY bad MY HEART WILL GO ON AAAND OOOOOONNN!!!!!! ^O^  
  
Trowa: ...Never mind that...please do something: Review...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  



	4. Quatre Winner's Version of 'Whenever, Wh...

Quatre Winner's Version of 'Whenever, Wherever'  
  
By: Supeingo Ruukii  
  
Note: I don't own the real song by Shakira, but I own Quatre's Version. OK? Review and Enjoy!! ^__^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucky I was born that far away so  
You could never ever find me   
Lucky that you stayed at your damn condo  
So you can die and bleed forever  
  
Baby i would never be you boyfriend  
Because you snort when I'm sarcastic  
I would stay away until the dear end  
And then you will be anorexic  
  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
  
Stay away  
Or you shall pay  
  
Whenever, I want to   
I'll find you and I'll shoot you  
I'll be there when you are near  
Killing you like a deer  
  
In there yes, in here no  
You know that I ain't Latino  
Trowa's the Latino guy  
So leave, Adios, good-bye! .   
  
Lucky that I don't have light gray eyebrows  
Because i will not be so charming  
Lucky that you have them and not me right now  
'Cause all the girls to me are coming  
  
Lucky I have smartness, like my father  
To yell at you until I'm tired  
And these muscles just for no other  
The day I blame you and you're fired  
  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
  
Stay away  
Or you shall pay!  
  
Whenever, I want to   
I'll find you and I'll shoot you  
I'll be there when you are near  
Killing you like a deer  
  
In there yes, in here no  
You know that I ain't Latino  
Trowa's the Latino guy  
So leave, Adios, good-bye!   
  
(Later on...)  
  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
Yippy Horray Horray!  
  
Concentrate, stay away   
Yippy horray horray horraaaay!  
Tell me one more time why won't you   
Pick out your eyebrows  
  
Whenever, I want to   
I'll find you and I'll shoot you  
I'll be there when you are near  
Killing you like a deer  
  
In there yes, in here no  
You've got me up to here (points at forehead)  
Please don't call me "my dear"  
Because you know that I'm your greatest fear  
  
Whenever, I want to   
I'll find you and I'll shoot you  
I'll be there when you are near  
Killing you like a deer  
  
In there yes, in here no  
You've got me up to here (points at forehead)  
Please don't call me "my dear"  
Because you know that I'm your greatest fear  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: Wooho! Finally! A song that tells Dorothy to pick out her eyebrows!!   
  
Dorothy: I don't need to pick my eyebrows! I think they're pretty! *takes out a mirror and kisses her reflection*   
  
Quatre: Yeah They're pretty...pretty ugly! *laughs with Duo*  
  
Dorothy: Oh shut up, Quatre! And what do you mean 'Lucky I have smartness, like my father'. What smartness? You're not smart!  
  
Quatre: Oh like you are, Ms. I-like-my-kittyish-eyebrows!  
  
Dorothy: Oh shut up, Mr. Oh-look-at-me-I'm-the-rich-bitch!  
  
Duo: Ok...can we please stop it?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Of course not! You know how long it took me to stop them from fighting...over a T.V. control?  
  
Dorothy: Obviously, I ended up winning *smiles proudly*  
  
Quatre: *scoffs* No you didn't! I WON!  
  
Dorothy: Yeah right! I DID!!  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *looks at them confused* *turns to reader and smiles* Well anyway I think you know who Quatre was singing about...and if you don't know here's a hint: Dorothy.  
  
Duo: Isn't that WHO Quatre was singing about?   
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *covers his mouth* *smiles* Oh well...  
  
Trowa: Why do you think I'm Latino? I'm Latin...  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Two reasons: #1: I needed something to rhyme with 'no'; and #2: I AM Latino!! Puerto Ricans Rule the WORLD!!! WOOOOHOOO!!!  
  
Duo:....huh?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: ...sorry...well anyway I already did Wufei's song, you'll find out who I chose. Thanks for the song, nina de majia!! ^___^  
  
Everyone(except Wufei): THANK YOU!!!!  
  
Wufei: Out of all the popular people in the world, why Willa Ford?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Because you have to learn to like girls!  
  
Wufei: Why couldn't I just get like P. Diddy or Ludacris or Nelly or something? WHY WILLA FORD??!?!?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: I already answered that question and I won't answer it again! *smiles* well...that's all the time I have to bother Wufei...but please review and tell me your thoughts. And to Dorothy fans, flames are allowed too. Well, see ya later!   
  
Everyone: BYEEE!! 


	5. Wufei Chang's Version 'I Wanna Be Bad'

Wufei Chang's Version of 'I Wanna be Bad'  
  
By: Supeingo Ruukii  
  
Note: Hi everybody!! Long time no talk!!) Not much to say...I don't own the really song by Willa Ford but I own Wufei's Version. OK? Review and Enjoy!! ^___^   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo   
Why do you think I drink HMO?  
When you know that I am from L4  
When you swing your f***ing braid   
I wanna throw you in your grave   
(I wanna kill)  
  
Damn hore   
Let me, let me show that I will  
kill you with many guns and more  
Stay at you desk  
'Cause you gonna fail my lil' task   
  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I will kill you tonight  
You won't survive, that's right!  
Even with all you might  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I know I will be cool  
I'm loosing all my tools  
Trowa has them, what a fool (he is)  
  
I I wanna kill you!  
  
(I wanna kill you right now! Now now! Now now! I wanna kill you right noooooow!)  
  
Lord Please!   
Why does hair have to be so clean?  
He thinks that I'm full of jealousy   
I just think that he is weak   
And also to his damn machine.  
  
I should've known  
That he would never leave me alone  
He just wants to be my clone  
No one's gonna copy me   
  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I will kill you tonight  
You won't survive, that's right!  
Even with all you might  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I know I will be cool  
I'm loosing all my tools  
Trowa has them, what a fool (he is)  
  
I I wanna kill you!  
  
I wanna kill you right now (Now now! Now now!)   
I wanna kill you right now (Now now! Now now!)   
I wanna kill you right now (Now now! Now now!)  
I wanna kill you right now (Now now! Now now!)  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I will kill you tonight  
You won't survive, that's right!  
Even with all your might  
  
I I wanna kill you  
I know I will be cool  
I'm loosing all my tools  
Trowa has them, what a fool  
  
I I wanna kill you!!!!!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: Eeep! Why me?!  
  
Wufei: God! Why do you always ask that question?  
  
Duo: Heero is doing the same...tonight!!  
  
Wufei: Really? I thought he was gonna kill Relena!  
  
Duo: He did...an hour ago!! *cries on my shoulder*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: ...okay...WHY am I suppose to be sad? *confused*  
  
Quatre: She's dead! Found her on the bathtub bleeding...*cries with Duo hugging him*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: .........*later...* YAYYYYY!!!!! WAAAAHOOOO!!!! *puts on a party hat and dances around the room* *sings* Relena is deeead! Relena is deeead! THANK YOU ALLAH!!!  
  
Everyone: ......  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: ...sorry...got too excited there, huh? *sweatdrop*  
  
Wufei: You were being a weak onna...and you will ALWAYS be a weak onna!!!  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: ....*glares* *turns to you and smiles* Well before I go and beat Wufei up until he is crying 'I'm sorry, Oh Goddess of Pain', all I have to say is...REVIEW!! And go to a restaurant and celebrate the death of Relena Peacecraft...and thank me because I'm kinda the murderer!! ^___^   
  
Everyone(except Wufei): Praise to the Goddess of Pain! *they bow before me*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: I feel loved ^___^ Review and God Bless the Earth!!!  
A few minutes later...  
  
Wufei: *cries* OH CONFUCIUS! I'M SORRY, OH GODDESS OF PAAAAIN! JUST STOP KICKING MY NUUUTS! PLEEEEEASE!  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: I told you a million times not to call me an onna you little onna hater!  
  
Wufei: OK! OK! I'm sorry!   
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *stops and sits down* you better be sorry or else I'll kick your ass so bad you wish you weren't born.   
  
Wufei: *gulps*   
  
Heero: Finally I killed Relena...hmm...  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *glances at him with glowing eyes* You. Are. A miracle maker!   
  
Heero: ...what?  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *hugs Heero* I'm SOO happy that you killed Relena! You made my life SOO much easier.   
  
Heero: I'm not suppose to...I just killed her cuz I wanted this *pulls out a key with the Lexus logo drawn on it*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Well, at least my dream's come true.   
  
Heero: At least I have a new car, not like Duo's A.C. 45 Ford Explorer.   
  
Duo: Hey! At least it has air conditioner!  
  
Heero: But not a CD player!   
  
Duo: ...so? *crosses arms angrily*  
  
Heero: Mine has a sunroof!   
  
Trowa: can we stop please? You're giving me a car ache.   
  
Quatre: ...that wasn't funny...  
  
Trowa: Hm! *sits down angrily*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: Well...I have to go to bed...good night!   
  
Duo: Can I share a bed with you? *puppy face*  
  
Quatre: Ditto! *does the same*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii:...uh...sure! *smiles*  
  
Both: REALLY?!?! *big eyes*  
  
Supeingo Ruukii: *serious face* No, not really...just go get your own bed! *leaves and goes to bed* 


End file.
